kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Real Action Heroes
Real Action Heroes (simply as RAH) is a popular line of high quality collectible figures made by Medicom Toy and later upgrade into Real Action Heroes Genesis in 2016. List of Kamen Rider RAH toys RAH *Kamen Rider 1 **Takeshi Hongo *Cyclone *Tobei Tachibana *Kamen Rider 2 **Hayato Ichimonji *Spider Man *Shocker Combatman *Doctor Shinigami *Shocker Rider Number 1 *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Doktor G *Marshal Armor *Kamen Rider X *Apollo Geist *Kamen Rider Amazon **Daisuke Yamamoto *Kamen Rider Stronger **Shigeru Jo *Electric-Human Tackle *Sky Rider **Hiroshi Tsukuba *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Shadow Moon *Kamen Rider Black RX **Kohtaro Minami *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Growing Form **Mighty Form **Amazing Mighty **Ultimate Form *Kamen Rider Agito **Shouichi Tsukami **Trinity Form **Shining Form *Kamen Rider G3-X *Kamen Rider G4 *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Blank Form *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Tiger *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Ouja *Alternative *Alternative Zero *Kamen Rider Faiz **Axel Form **Blaster Form **Wolf Orphnoch *Auto-Vajin *Kamen Rider Kaixa **Masato Kusaka *Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Blade **Kazuma Kenzaki **King Form *Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Charice *Joker Undead *Albino Joker *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider TheBee *Kamen Rider Drake *Kamen Rider Sasword *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kickhopper *Kamen Rider PunchHopper *Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Skull *Kamen Rider Joker RAH Genesis *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider New Omega *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha **White-eyed **Jin Takayama *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo *Kamen Rider Build Gallery Kamen Rider Kamen Rider V3 Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Amazon Kamen Rider Stronger Kamen Rider Super-1 Kamen Rider ZX Kamen Rider Black & Black RX Kohtaro Minami RAH.png Kamen Rider Black RAH.png Kamen Rider Black RX RAH.png Shadow Moon RAH.png Kamen Rider Kuuga Kamen Rider Kuuga Growing Form RAH.png Kamen Rider Kuuga RAH.png Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Mighty Form RAH.png Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form RAH.png Kamen Rider Agito Kamen Rider Agito RAH.png Kamen Rider Agito Trinity Form RAH.png Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form RAH.png Kamen Rider G3-X RAH.png Kamen Rider G4 RAH.png Kamen Rider Ryuki Kamen Rider Ryuki RAH.png Kamen Rider Knight RAH.png Kamen Rider Zolda RAH.png Kamen Rider Tiger RAH.png Kamen Rider Ouja RAH.png Kamen Rider Ryuga RAH.png Kamen Rider 555 Kamen Rider Faiz RAH.png Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form RAH.png Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form RAH.png AutoVajin RAH.png Kamen Rider Kaixa RAH.png Masato Kusaka RAH.png Kamen Rider Delta RAH.png Wolf Orphnoch RAH.png Kamen Rider Blade Kamen Rider Blade RAH.png Kamen Rider Blade King Form RAH.png Kazuma Kenzaki RAH.png Kamen Rider Kabuto Kamen Rider Kabuto RAH.png Kamen Rider Den-O Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Diend RAH.png Kamen Rider W Kamen Rider Double RAH.png Kamen Rider Joker RAH.png Kamen Rider Gaim Kamen Rider Gaim RAH.png Kamen Rider Drive Kamen Rider Ghost Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Build Notes *The production line for these primary riders is still in development. **Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Wizard External Links *Official Site References Category:Toyline